


Man and Wife

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie, Django and Broomhilda go North to get married formally, and talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man and Wife

“Broomhilda Freeman,” he murmurs against her skin, “You’re sure about the name?”

She chuckles. “I am your wife, aren’t I?”

“It ain’t really _my_ name.”

She smiles, pulls him into a kiss. “I like it. Django Freeman,” she says slowly, sounding each syllable in turn. “It suits you.”

“Well, all right then,” He reaches down and takes her hand, stroking the ring she wore with his thumb. “Mrs Freeman.”

_They had ridden north, thinking only of the need to get away from plantations and slavers. North to where people didn’t stare when they rode past on their horses, North to find a place where they could be free. They found a preacher to marry them, to say the words that would join them in law. A few minutes and a signature on a certificate and it was done._

She kisses him, pulling him closer. He lifts the skirt of her dress, and the petticoat underneath it, trailing his fingers along her thigh and up to the warm wetness between her legs.

She pulls away for a second, and looks deep into his eyes. “Are you… sure?” She asks, her gaze flickering downwards.

“Everything seems to be working,” he says with a grin.

“As long as you’re sure,” she says, shifting beneath him. He enters her with a thrust, losing himself in her embrace.

Later, as they lie in each other’s arms, he murmurs, “S’pose we couldn’t have a child… would that matter?”

“I have you, troublemaker, that’s enough,” she says with a smile. When she sees his expression and realises that he was serious, she adds, “Perhaps we’ll find a child to take in, and raise as our own.”

_Three years later, a woman who lived near them died giving birth to a baby boy. She had no family, no-one to care for the child, and Broomhilda had looked after her in her confinement. So they took the child in, to raise him as their own. They named him Siegfried._


End file.
